The present disclosure relates to an image processing apparatus, method, and program, in particular, to an image processing apparatus, method, and program capable of obtaining a more natural image without discomfort.
Hitherto, in order to obtain a higher quality image, image processing which performs adjustment of the feel with respect to an image has been used. For example, as such image processing, a process controlling the feel of a face region detected from the image and a process of preserving steep edge portions as is and emphasizing regions other than the edges have been proposed (for example, refer to Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2001-298621).